


Daughter of Hecate

by SynBarron (SamBarron)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass characters, Different traitor, Due to reasons, Lack Of Respect, Magic, Magical Theory, Older demigods, Protective Nisi, Rebellion, demigods using tech, eventual poly relationship, goodbye Gabe, he was a demigod after all, magic and technology partnership, nothing major, respect between dionysus and demigods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamBarron/pseuds/SynBarron
Summary: A new demigod runs into Percy when he's a child and ends up changing the course of fate. Nisi, a daughter of Hecate, is not going to allow another child to be treated like she was. It gets her some enemies, but also some allies. And it helps that she can be... persuasive... when needed. She'll do whatever it takes to protect those she cares about, and it just so happens she considers Camp Half-Blood hers.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Tyson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Nisi, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Sally Jackson & Nisi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Uh, this is a major work in progress, as are most of my stories. Updating may be spotty because my brain does not like to focus on one story for long periods of time. But, it won't ever be abandoned, so just bear with me, I guess. Thanks for reading, I love feedback and comments, too. So don't be shy! This chapter is very choppy, future ones get better. Just bare with me.

The 17 year old girl slips through the door of the smelliest building on the street. The building itself won't hide her though. She doesn't stop, barely around the corner when the door opens again, uneven footsteps trailing behind her. The room coming up smells rancid, and a small flicker of magic has the door unlocked, letting her slide in. The stench will probably cover her scent. She stands completely still, not even breathing, her ear against the door. A small gasp has her attention shifting to the rest of the room, and subsequently, the small child held in a bruising grip by the source of the smell.

“You're hurting him,” she murmurs, not sure yet if it's his intention, or if she just startled him.

“Who do you think you are? Barging into my house, telling me what to do.” She arches an eyebrow. And when did she do that?

“So, it's intentional." Her head tilts, sending curly blonde, blue, black hair tumbling over her shoulder. “Release the child.” His hand tightens, and the child stumbles as the man jerks. A quiet snick draws his attention to the blade now in her hand. Her steps make no noise as she stalks forward. “Little one, what's your name?”

“Percy,” he answers quietly.

“Alright, Percy. Does he hurt you often?”

“What?” A new voice startles her. She glances back at the now open door and finds a brunette woman with warm brown eyes.

“Mom!” 

“I can explain why I'm here,” she says, hoping the lady will shut the door soon. 

“Sally, this bitch just broke in-"

“Well, he's not exactly wrong,” she cuts in. “I'm running from someone, and this door was the first unlocked one I found.” 

“It was locked!” the smelly man shouts.

“Well, then how did I open it?” she scoffs, hand still firm on her sword. 

“Demigod,” Sally murmurs, staring at her. Her head tilts as she studies her. 

“You're using his stench to hide Percy, aren't you?” She hurriedly shuts the door, back against it. “I'm also going to guess you weren't aware of his actions towards your son.”

“No. Gabe, let go of my son.” She moves to give the mother a clear view of her son.

“You're really going to believe _her_ over me?” Gabe yanks on Percy's arm.

“Given that you still haven't let go, and have probably left bruises, I'm gonna go with a strong yes on that one.”

“Shut up!” he snarls at her, seeming to not notice Sally steadily moving towards him. The teen raises an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, is my logic getting in the way of your shitty lie?” He shoves the kid away and tries to tower over her, but she just smirks. “You really don't wanna attempt that.” Sally pulls Percy into her arms.

“Listen here-” The door bursts open and four women step in. Damn.

“Hello _sister_ ,” it's spit at her like a curse.

“I mean, I know I hate that we're technically half sisters, but like, is that the best you can come up with? Making me uncomfortable by insulting yourself?” She gets sneered at. One of the empousai focuses on Gabe.

“And who is this?”

“No fucking clue.” The teen pauses, looking over Gabe. “But I will literally hand him over to you on a silver platter, if you want him.” Their eyes sweep over Sally and Percy, and she sighs in relief as her magic holds up. 

Breathe in, breathe out. If she misses, she's screwed. 

Her sword morphs into a bow and arrow as she leaps. Two empousai turn to dust. She lands on the edge of the dining table, tipping it to form a barrier. Another breath. Uneven shuffling vibrating the floor. Two arrows are nocked and she draws her bow, waiting. One more breath and holding. Another step and another. She springs up and releases. A flick of magic has the door slamming shut.

“Well, that was fun.” She pops her neck, bow again in sword form.

“You're crazy!” Percy stands in the corner of her eye, which is the only reason Gabe doesn't have a knife in his throat.

“Well, you're not wrong.” She grins, then wraps him in her magic, teleporting him to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Her knees buckle, and she has to grab onto the table in front of her to stop from collapsing.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just haven't slept or ate in a while, and magic takes a lot of energy.” She straightens back up. 

“How come they didn't see us?”

“I'm a daughter of Hecate, so I can use magic. I put up an illusion to hide you two.”

“What's your name?”

“Nisi White. Well, Synkínisi, but it tends to be shortened to Nisi.”

“I'm Sally Jackson, and this is Perseus. Can you- are protection spells a thing?”

“They are.” Nisi tilts her head and waits as Sally glances at Percy in worry. “Do you intend to stay here?” She motions at the apartment around them, catching the grimace Sally makes. “I don't want to sound presumptuous or condescending, so please don't take this that way.” Sally nods. “Magic comes in handy a lot. I can clean this place up in half an hour at the most. After I sleep for a day and eat something. See, these protection wards work best when they have an anchor point, a set location. As long as you return once a week, you’ll stay protected.”

“How did those ladies find you?” Percy asks, staring at her with wide sea green eyes.

“My personal wards are set at my house in Germany. I haven’t been there in… a month as of yesterday. My shields failed a few weeks ago, and haven’t gotten the opportunity to return and recharge them. And redoing them everyday on just my person is exhausting.”

“Would you be willing to place some here?” Nisi studies Sally for a few seconds.

“Would it be a problem for me to stop by once a week to recharge my own shields?”

“No problem at all.” She smiles softly, and part of her sags in relief at her generosity. Getting back to Germany was becoming such a hassle.

“Then I would be very willing to set them up. It’ll have to be tomorrow night though. And I’ll need a strand of both of your hair. Is that okay?” 

“That’s perfectly fine. Would it be easier to sleep here?” She rubs the back of her neck as she thinks it over.

“Yeah…” and more comfortable than a tree.

“I’ll make dinner.” Sally walks into the kitchen. “Percy, did you finish your homework?” He sighs and goes to the second bedroom, so Nisi follows Sally.

“You’re freaking out,” she says blandly, watching shoulders tense.

“He hurt my son, and I didn’t even realize.”

“He’s not a problem anymore.”

“What did you do with him?”

“Put him at the bottom of the ocean.” She shrugs when Sally turns to stare at her. “I dislike abusers.” Silence rings out as Sally turns back to the fridge, movements more free than a few moments ago. Nisi figures she’s warring with her relief over that fact. “So, you slept with a god.” A tomato hits the counter with a thud. “Um, sorry?”

“No, it’s okay, just startled me.”

“I know it’s not any of my business, I’m just curious. Do you know which one?”

“Poseidon.” Nisi inhales sharply, only to start coughing. Sally hands her a water bottle. “Are you okay?”

“Fine, I just wasn’t expecting one of the Big Three. Does Percy know?”

“No, I thought- I thought it would be better if he was unaware.”

“It was, in a way. Children of the big three have a strong scent. Him not knowing lessened it to the point where Gabe could cover it. Had he known, not even his stench would hide Percy. What about now? If he were to ask me questions, would you be comfortable with me answering honestly?”

“I will be. He should know.”

“I apologize for drawing the empousai here,” she murmurs. “It was not my intention to put any child in danger.”

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

“Still in school?”

“Not since I was 15, actually.” Sally turns to look at her.

“Did you finish?” She shakes her head.

“There were… complications.” A hydra and a few cyclopes.

“You sound educated.”

“Eidetic memory.” Nisi shrugs.

“You should finish.”

“I don’t exactly have a place to stay here in the States.” That gets her a frown.

“Where were you going to sleep tonight?”

“A tree?” Wide eyes meet hers, and she shrugs again. “I’ve slept in worse.” Sally focuses back on the stove for a few minutes. She doesn’t talk again, until they’re all sitting at the righted table for dinner.

“Percy, would you be okay with Nisi living with us?”

“That would be so cool!” Okay, well, it’s reassuring that Gabe didn’t ruin his happiness, but the rest of this little development has Nisi staring at Sally.

“Stay here, Nisi. Finish school. Have a regular place to eat and sleep.”

“Um, okay.”


	2. A New Life

Knocking interrupts the steady chopping as dinner gets prepared. Nisi reaches over to pause her music, laying the knife down and heading to the door. Men. She opens the door and cocks an eyebrow. 

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Uh…” They all stare at her until one seems to gather his wits. 

“Is, uh, is Gabe home?”

“No.”

“Do you- do you know when he will be?”

“No.” They glance at each other, and she sighs, wanting to get back to dinner. “He hasn't been here in a month.” And he apparently quit his job and signed Sally’s divorce papers without complaint. Funny how that works. 

“Oh, uh, okay. Uh, thanks.” She rolls her eyes.

“Is that all?”

“Yeah.”

“Good evening then.” She shuts the door in their face. Idiots.

Nisi slides into the apartment, grimacing slightly as her arm brushes the frame.

“You're bleeding!” Eight year old Percy is suddenly in front of her, his exclamation drawing Sally from the kitchen. Her eyes go wide.

“The wards-"

“Are fine,” she reassures her. “I went looking for it.”

“Why? And what was it?”

“Metallic birds that shoot their feathers like throwing knives. As for why, I needed one of these.” She holds up a feather, turning it so it catches the light. 

“That's so cool.”

“Here, extra one. Careful of the edges though. They're really sharp.” She hands over a blue one as Sally comes closer to look at her arm.

“Why'd you need one? And come get some nectar.” Nisi sits on the kitchen counter after getting her drink and puts her phone next to her, laying three fingers on the blackened screen. A holographic globe appears above it, little dots spread over it.

“It's a tracker. Once I tie in a monster, I can see where the entire species is. So, once I use the feather to tie in the Robobird, I can locate all of them. I already have empousai, cyclopes, hydras, the minotaur, and manticores. I'm slowly building up the database.” She zooms into a blue dot, showing a hydra curled up in a cave in Romania. A swipe has the picture vanishing. She unlocks her phone and taps on an app. “This is a detailed report of everything I've ever come across. Memories, observations, thoughts, all of it.”

“Including gods,” Sally notes as Nisi scrolls pass the name Dionysus.

“Especially gods.”

Percy's now in 6th grade at Yancy Academy. Sally kept her job at the candy store, but cut back on her hours, not needing to fund Gabe’s poker games anymore. And they got a new apartment, a much nicer one. Nisi decides to swing by Percy's school and take him home for lunch since she was already nearby and it's a Saturday. She waves at Percy, watching him perk up as he sees her. That never gets old. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a wheelchair and glances over- only to jerk back to keep a statue between her and the man in the chair. Percy's frowning at her, saying goodbye to his friend before walking over to her.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. How's school?” He shrugs. 

“The same.” She grins and ruffles his hair. Once they settle in her car, he turns to stare at her.

“Yes Perseus?”

“What was that about?” She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. 

“I know him.”

“Mr. Brunner?”

“That's Chiron. Remember me telling you about him? The centaur that trains demigods and runs Camp Half Blood here in New York.” 

“Is he dangerous?”

“To you? No, not at all. I just find it curious he's here with you.”

“Will it be a problem?”

“It shouldn't.”

Today is the last day of school, and Nisi and Sally are relaxing on the couch, just talking. Sally's finally writing her book, and Nisi is doing research for her second piece in the Smithsonian magazine on Greek mythology. They're waiting on Percy to get home since he insisted on taking the bus. The door slams shut as Percy enters, backpack hitting the floor with a thud.

“Everything okay, honey?”

“What's a Kindly One?” Nisi sits up straight at the name.

“Kindly Ones is another name for the Furies, or the Erinyes. They're the torturers of the Underworld.”

“My math teacher was one, and she attacked me during the field trip we had Monday. Mr. Brunner, Chiron, tossed me a pen that turned into a sword when uncapped.” Nisi and Sally blink at him for a few moments until knocking disrupts them. Percy slowly backs away from the door as Nisi flicks magic at it, making it see through. “Grover?” She opens the door wide enough to look through, a blade in each hand. The door hides one, the wall and her body the other.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Is Percy home?” She blinks a few times at the slight bleat to his tone. With her knee, she opens the door more.

“In." His wide eyes lock onto her sword as she motions him in. “Now, satyr.” He scampers in and the door shuts behind him, Nisi standing in front of it.

“Satyr? As in half goat?” Percy looks down at Grover’s legs. 

“Er, yeah. It's my job to bring demigods to Camp Half Blood.” Her head hits the door with a groan, drawing their attention. 

“That's how she found you. I have the wards set against ill intent. Grover and Chiron don't have ill intentions towards you. She found you by following them.” Grover bleats. “I'm not blaming you. Just pointing out a loophole I missed.”

“You know about- about Chiron?” She arches an eyebrow. 

“Obviously. Do you know why an Erinyes was after Percy?” Grover stammers.

“Him and Chiron were talking about a summer solstice deadline after the trip.” She frowns.

“Talk now, Satyr. You don't want me to threaten you.”

“Something was stolen. It has until the summer solstice to be returned.”

“Perseus, what did the Fury say to you?”

“It would only be a matter of time before they found me. And to confess and suffer less pain.” She stares, unfocused, at the floor.

“They think you stole whatever is missing. You brought Chiron to Yancy because of Percy, yes?” Grover nods. “Why?” 

“He's powerful and- and- _who are you_?”

“Nisi. Daughter of Hecate.” She vanishes her swords. “Anything else happen, Perce?”

“On the bus, I saw three old ladies making huge socks and watched the middle one cut the yarn. It made Grover freak out.”

“The Moirai?” Grover bleats, wide eyed, as she says the name. “That’ll be a yes.” She lays a hand on Sally's arm. “Relax. He's fine.”

“He saw her _cut_ -"

“First, that’s not a death sentence.” She cuts Grover off. “Sometimes, it means you will see someone else die. And second. Newsflash Satyr, everyone dies. Everyone. Nobody is exempt from that.” He opens his mouth. “Not even the gods. They live based on belief. Belief never lasts forever.” 

“Will it be safer at Camp?” Sally asks before Grover can argue.

“Until I can figure out what was stolen and why they think it was Percy, yeah, probably.”

“So, you’ll go there now?” Grover sounds hopeful.

“Yeah, no. I'm not driving to Camp at night, and it would be night if we left now. No, we'll go in the morning.” Sally and Percy are relieved while Grover bleats in distress. Pity.

Nisi tosses her hair up into a messy bun and throws on jeans and her hoodie before grabbing a cup of coffee. Sally is up as well, making breakfast.

“You’ll eat actual food as well, Synkínisi.”

“Yes, mother.” She swats at her with the spatula. “I’ll keep him safe.”

“Stay safe as well, Nisi. I don’t want to lose either of you.” Nisi leans in closer and pecks her cheek.

"Thank you for taking me in, for giving me a home, and a family."

"I've always wanted a daughter, and you're the perfect sister for Percy. And the best daughter I could ask for." The boys stumble in, Percy with awful bedhead. Nisi snorts and messes it up even more. He sticks his tongue out as he sits down. After breakfast, she herds the two sixth graders to her car.

“We’ll call once we get there,” she reassures Sally, who thanks her.

“Demigods shouldn’t use phones.” Grover frowns at her from the back, so she waves her cell around.

“Monster proof.” Last minute goodbyes are said before Nisi pulls away from the curb. Percy turns up the radio after a few minutes, and very little conversation fills the trip. They’re about a mile away from camp when a thunderstorm suddenly opens up, the first gust of wind nearly jerking the car off the road. “Shit.”

“That’s weird, it was fine a moment ago,” Percy says, looking out the window.

“You could almost say it’s un _godly_.” She sneers, hands flexing on the steering wheel. A bellowing sound has Nisi pushing her car from 70 mph to 80.

“What was that?” Percy asks as Grover turns to look out the back window.

“Minotaur.”

“Don't-”

“He’s already found us, satyr. I don’t think his name will cause that big of a fucking difference,” she snaps, trying to keep the car from hydroplaning as she hits 90. Lightning illuminates the road she needs. “Hold on.” She hits the brake for a second, turning as hard as possible to the right. The car makes a 90 degree left turn, and she puts her foot back on the gas, shifting gears to keep her speed up in the 90’s.

“Nisi.” Percy’s holding onto the door with white knuckles. A sign reading ‘pick your own strawberries’ flies by. Close enough. There’s a ditch on her left.

“Brace yourself.” She jerks the car left again, not stopping even as it bounces over the ditch. The trees force her to drop her speed to 60 in order to have time to weave. “When the car stops, you two need to get out on the passenger side and get past the property line. Got it?”

“Nisi-”

“Perseus, I will be right behind you. Got it?” He nods. “Grover!”

“Okay.” She turns her radio all the way up, hoping someone at the camp will hear in case the minotaur manages to get by her. Trees block her path, and she slides to a stop, passenger side pointing towards the top of the hill. She doesn’t turn the car off, putting it in park as all three get out. She has to roll left as her car gets slammed against the trees and dented. She springs up and puts her back to a tree. She sees five boys move towards Percy and Grover in the next flash of lightning. The Minotaur roars and starts sniffing. The campers all have weapons in hand, slowly moving towards the monster. 

“Hey fuckface!” she yells over the music and storm. Its head snaps towards her. She conjures a sword and shield, banging them together. “Come on!” Water drips in her eyes, colors blurring together. It roars again and charges. She doesn’t bother with the weapon or shield, dropping them to jump straight up and grab a branch. It hits the tree, and she drops. Her hands wrap around one horn, and she yanks and twists, feeling it snap. Using the momentum, she falls backwards and flips, its horn slicing along its spine. It explodes in gold dust as her feet hit the ground.

Her music cuts off, and Percy pulls himself through her shattered window, keys in hand. She tosses the horn at him and catches her keys. 

“You don't want to keep that?” Tall, dark, and buff asks.

“Already have one.” She shrugs, eyes searching Percy for any injuries.

“I’m fine.” His smile is slightly shaky, and her eyes slide to her car.

“Son of a bitch. Oh, baby what did he do to you?” She runs a hand over the massive dent in the roof. Percy snorts behind her. “Are the forges still open to anyone?” Her question startles the campers. The scarred blond gets it together first.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry baby. I’ll get you fixed up.” Percy grabs her arm.

“Fix it after it stops raining.”

She pouts before sighing, “Fine,” conjuring a tarp to cover it. The campers gasp slightly, but she ignores them and ushers Percy up the hill. There’s another group of campers just inside the property line, Chiron standing with them. As soon as she crosses the line, tingles race up her spine, and she knows without looking Hecate’s symbol is floating over her head. She flicks magic at herself, Percy, Grover, and the five campers that came out to help them, drying all eight of them. 

“Synkínisi.” Chiron is staring at her. She gives him a cocky wave.

“Hiya.”

“You’ll be crashing in my cabin.” Scarred blonde eyes the symbol.

“Hermes?” He nods slowly, and she scoffs. “Nice to know that hasn’t changed in 16 years.”

“Does that mean I’m also crashing in Cabin 11?”

“Until daddy dearest decides to claim you, yeah.”

“You shouldn’t speak ill of them,” Chiron chides, and Percy leans away, eyes wide.

“They shouldn’t treat us like this,” she snaps right back. “Respect is earned, not given.”

“Aren’t we supposed to call mom?” It’s a distraction, she knows, but she turns to Percy anyways, pulling her dry phone from her pocket and handing it to him.

“Wait-”

“It’s monster proof,” Nisi cuts off one of the other campers.

“How?”

“Magic.” That gets confused muttering. “Daughter of Hecate. I can do magic.” She motions to her now dry clothes. “Obviously.”

“Here Nisi, your turn.” Percy shoves the phone at her with a bright smile. She takes it warily.

“Hi, Sally.”

“What happened?” She glares at Percy.

“How far did he get?”

“It started raining.” Her glare intensifies, and he tries to give her kitten eyes.

“I invented that look, Perseus, it doesn’t work on me.” He shrugs. “It started raining, and the Minotaur- oh my- it’s dead. Currently, at least. Chill.” Chiron frowns at her in disapproval. “It chased us down the camp road. I took a shortcut. It dented my car, after we got out. And it’s dead, and we’re in camp. Everything’s fine.”

“So, camp was the better idea?”

“Unfortunately.” Sally chuckles softly.

“Behave Nisi, and put my son back on.” She hands the phone back, and he hangs up after exchanging goodbyes.

“Wanna see if I still remember where anything is at?” she asks, taking back the phone.

“Luke and Annabeth can give you a tour.” Scarred blond is Luke, and a girl around Percy’s age with grey eyes and blonde princess curls is Annabeth. “I’m glad to see you again, Synkínisi.”

“Perhaps we can catch up later?” He gives her a knowing look, but nods.


	3. Hermes Cabin

“I take it Percy won’t need the orientation film?” She just smirks. “Grover, Mr. D would like a report.” The satyr nods shakily and walks away after waving at Percy.

“We’ll take you by the cabins first, so you can see where you’re sleeping.” Luke gets her attention. As they walk by Cabin 3, she can see Percy lean towards it slightly. Eventually, little sea. “This is Cabin 11.” They walk in and-

“Nisi, please,” Percy immediately says, making Nisi snicker. It's like a first aid center in a gym after a disaster. Sleeping bags cover the floor in an epic disarray.

“That's the cabin leader’s choice, Perce, not mine.”

“I'm the cabin leader,” Luke says slowly. 

“Can Nisi please give everyone their own room?” Luke looks at her wide eyed. 

“You can do that?”

“How many people sleep here?”

“With you two? Thirty.”

“Oh, that's easy.” She shrugs, plans already swirling.

“That would be amazing.”

“Yes!” Percy cheers. Nisi rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. Pinkish purple smoke crawls across the floor, the room morphing where it touches. The personal belongings all move into seven stacks of four crates as a living room forms around them. A large, dark teal, L shaped couch settles around a metallic grey coffee table. Three loveseats in variants of grey and yellow appear on the side the couch doesn't extend on, a single loveseat in yellow going on the side it does. A TV now hangs on the wall, and the door seems to have shifted, now centered on the pathway between the back of the couch and the wall.

“Those colors okay, Luke? For this area?”

“Yeah.” He nods with wide eyes, so she turns to the back part of the room. She keeps the same color scheme for this part. Dark teal lower cabinets, white upper, white and grey counters, chrome appliances, teal cushions for the bar stools at the island, and a yellow tile backsplash that covers the entire back wall.

“Next floor.” On the opposite side of the room than the door, nestled between the kitchen and living room, a black, metal, spiral staircase forms as she walks up it.  
“This is impossible,” Annabeth murmurs. Nisi flashes her a smirk.

“It's easy to accomplish the impossible, if you don't know it should be impossible.” A long hallway forms as they step onto the next floor. Five doors on each side appear as she walks down it. 

This should be easy.

Nisi rocks on her heels and throws her hand out. “Tada!”

“By the gods,” Luke mutters, “you just…”

“Would you do this to the Athena cabin?” Annabeth asks, tone filled with awe.

“Depends on if you can pay the price. If Mr. D sees it and throws a hissy fit, I'll do it for a pretty please from the cabin leader. If he sees it and doesn't give a damn, my price is junk food. Soda, candy, popcorn, pizza, ice cream, and so on.” They head back to the ground floor. “Oh, and Luke, I can figure something out so that if you get new campers, more rooms will form. I might be able to get it where the room will automatically form in the colors and style they want.” Before he can respond two boys enter the cabin, and immediately stop to gape. “Oh yeah. Percy go pick out your room.” She tosses him a piece of chalk. “Write your name on the outside of the door. Here,” she hands the two boys a piece as well, “find which crate is yours and find a room. Same thing, names on the outside of the door. 

"When your done, can you two do me a favor?” They nod absently, still staring at the room. “Spread the word to the others that sleep here. Find your stuff, pick a room, name on the door. After dinner, I’ll change their room to whatever they want, so start thinking, Okay?” They nod again, this time with vigor. “Wonderful.” A basket of chalk appears on the handrail of the stairs. “Wanna pick your room now, Luke?”

“I’ll get whatever’s left.” She nods, subtly flicking magic at the very first two rooms. She wants them to form a barrier to the rest of the kids. Percy runs down the stairs a few moments later. “Let’s finish the tour.” When they step outside, Luke and Annabeth stare at the cabin in shock. “It looks the same.”

Nisi hums before saying, “Bigger on the inside.” They’re shown the Big House, and Percy asks about a curtain moving in the attic, which prompts an explanation of the mummified oracle. They pass by the woods, armory, forge, lake, arts and crafts room, amphitheatre, archery range, stables, arena, mess hall, and rock climbing wall. They end up back in the commons area between the cabins, and Nisi notices a young girl tending the fire pit that smolders in the center. There’s only a brief pause as she realizes who it is, before she walks over to her. 

She summons one of the peanut butter cookies she made yesterday and offers it to the young looking girl. “Good afternoon, Lady Hestia.” The goddess of hearth and home gives her a warm smile.

“Most people do not recognize me.”

“I am not most people,” she responds. 

“Thank you for the cookie.” Nisi bows and moves back to Percy, Luke, and Annabeth just as a tough looking, 13 year old girl swaggers up to them, three other girls following her.

“As if he’s Big Three material,” she sneers, and Nisi wants to cackle, because he is.  
Instead, she settles for an unimpressed, “Daughter of Ares.” She turns her sneer on Nisi, who can’t help her smirk.

“Daughter of Hecate.” It’s spit at her like a curse, so she let’s some of her magic manifest. Purple lightning flickers over her skin, and smoke the same color billows around her feet. Her pupils bleed away, leaving glowing mismatched irises to stare at the girl. The wind picks up enough to make her blonde, blue, and black hair lift and cause a halo effect around her face. She gives a too wide, wicked grin with too sharp teeth.

“Problem with that?” As quickly as it starts, it stops, leaving Nisi standing there like nothing happened.

“Something tells me you shouldn’t try that again, Clarisse,” Luke says, staring at Nisi in a contemplative manner.

“Thank the gods Hermes and Athena cabins have an alliance for capture the flag.” Annabeth is staring at her, too.

Percy just mutters, “Show off.” Clarisse goes to lunge at Nisi, only to freeze as cold metal presses against her throat. She glances down at the black metal sword in Nisi’s hand.

“Your brain is a muscle too, sweetheart. Use it.”

“I’m gonna kick your ass Friday.”

“I think the proper wording is you’re going to kiss my ass Friday, dearest. Now, run along.” She waves her away, watching in amusement as the younger girl stomps off. 

“Come on. Dinner’s soon.”

Dinner’s eventful. Nisi takes one look at the table for cabin 11 and drums her fingers against it to lengthen and widen it. Luke gives her a grateful glance even as murmurs fill the pavilion. There’s a toast to the gods once everyone settles, and they dump food into the fire, again for the gods. Afterwards, Mr. D stands with a huge sigh. “I suppose I should say hello to you brats. Well, hello. Chiron tells me capture the flag is Friday, and Ares cabin currently holds the laurel.” Cabin Five cheers. “Yes, yes, whatever. I couldn’t care less, but congratulations. An old camper has returned today, Samantha Winston, and she-”

“Try again,” Nisi calls out. He stops and stares at her for a moment. She just arches an eyebrow at him.

“Synkínisi White. And she is apparently willing to redo the inside of the cabins for the price of junk food.” She smirks. “We also got a new camper, Peter Johnson.” She sighs loud enough to cut him off again. “Percy Jackson, right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly sing along. Go on.” Chiron walks over to her as she goes to leave. 

“Would you like to talk now?”

“Sure.” She follows him away from the amphitheatre. “So, what was stolen, and why is Percy the suspect?”

“Zeus’s master bolt.” Nisi stumbles to a stop. “Percy was an unknown demigod in New York during the winter solstice.”

“So was I.”

“Yes, but the gods still cannot see you. He was not aware you were also a viable option. And now that he is aware, he still doesn't believe it was you.”

“Why?”

“Zeus does not believe Poseidon could convince you to steal it for him.” Dionysus is standing in front of them.

“Well, he’s not wrong.” She runs a hand through her hair. “Zeus believes Poseidon is at fault?”

“Yes.” And Percy is Poseidon’s son, not that anyone but her, Percy, Sally, and Poseidon know that.

“Fuck.”

Her car is in awful shape. The hood is dented far enough the steering wheel was dislodged. Her driver side doors are crumpled, windows shattered. The base frame is bent. The front tire is flat and off the axle. Not even mentioning what damage was done to her engine. Her head hits the car with a groan.

"Fucking minotaur." This is gonna take some magic. Brushing her fingers along the metal, she makes the car float a foot off the ground. Then she starts tugging it up the hill by its front bumper.

She stops outside the forge, lowering her car back down.

"Need tools?" She looks up at tall, dark, and buff.

"Yeah. Do you mind lending me some?" He nods towards the forges, so she follows. 

It's reassuring. The heat of the fires, the smell of melting iron and bronze, the haziness of the air. She moves to a little cubby in the back, running her fingers along the wood. There's a little metal figurine and a child's dagger near the back.

"I didn't even know those were there." Another camper squats down beside her. 

"They're mine. The old cabin leader, Mallory, he made them for me. I used to sit in here and watch them work. Mallory taught me everything I know about cars and electronics." Her smile falls. "I have no idea what happened to him after I left."

"He went to college. Moved south some. Healthy last I checked." 

"I haven't caught your name."

"Beckendorf."

"Jake."

"Nyssa." Nyssa sets a 24 pack of mountain dew on the table. "Your price is junk food, right?" She perks back up at the caffeinated prize.

"Yeah, whatcha guys want done?" 

"Something like this?" Jake hands over a few designs. She hums, looking them over.

"Industrial decor. Everything has a purpose. Exposed brick. Yeah, I can do this." They lead her to the cabin, standing back as purple smoke billows about. The bottom floor has a living space, a design space, and a kitchen space. Top floor contains the bedrooms, and she goes through them, tailoring it to each person's wishes. After, she sits by her car, catching her breath.

"You okay?" Beckendorf sits beside her.

"Yeah. Just used a lot of magic. They like it?" He nods. "Good. I'm glad."

"Why'd you do this for us?"

"You paid my price." She motions to the pack of soda. He searches her face.

"Want a hand?"

Nisi spends the next few days fixing her car before lunch, as Percy settles into a routine. After lunch until dinner, she works on whichever cabin pays her price. So far, every cabin but Ares’ has paid. It’s Friday, and Nisi takes a break to watch Percy and Luke spar. She grins as Percy takes the opportunity to dump water on himself as Luke does. Smart boy. He manages to disarm Luke with the method Luke was teaching the first try. The next attempt doesn’t work though, and she figures the boost the water gave him already diminished.

“Beginner’s luck?” someone calls out.

“Perhaps. Nisi, wanna spar?” He shades his eyes as he looks up at her.

“As long as you don’t mind losing.” He smirks at her.

“Luke’s the best swordsman here,” an Aphrodite child says. Nisi shrugs.

“I’m better.” The first fight lasts only seconds, his sword on the ground beside his knees, her sword against his neck. She lets the next fight last longer, toying with him. Afterward, she waves goodbye and goes back to her car. It’s almost finished. A few hours pass until dinner, and afterwards is capture the flag. Athena’s cabin has a silver flag, while Ares’ is bright red. It’s Athena, Hermes, and Apollo versus everyone else.

“Percy, you’re on border patrol at the creek, keep the red team away,” Luke tells him as he hands over armor and a sword and shield. “You,” he turns to Nisi, “are with me.” She grins, summoning a sword for each hand. “No armor?” Her grin widens.

“No.” When the conch horn blows, Nisi has no problem keeping up with Luke as they sprint through the trees. They come across four red plumed campers, the children of Hephaestus, first. Luke engages Beckendorf. Nisi morphs one sword into a spear, vanishing the other, as she slides on her knees to trip Jake. She pops up once he hits the ground, her palm slamming into the other’s chin. He’s unconscious as she spins, swords back in hand, knocking the last’s sword away with the sword in her right, and slamming the flat of the left against his helmet hard enough he’s knocked out, as well. Luke disarms Charlie and turns-

“Damn.” Ropes tie Jake and Charlie together as Nisi rolls her shoulders.

“Come on.” It’s child’s play, taking the banner. She tosses it to Luke. “I’ve got your back.” They race back to the creek, nobody able to get even remotely close. She notes six Ares kids around Percy, also noting they seem wary of him now. Good. The blue team erupts in cheers as the flag morphs into Hermes symbol. Growling tears through the air, and Nisi turns back to Percy in horror, already starting to run towards him.


	4. Enemies or Allies?

“ _Stand ready! My bow!_ ” Chiron shouts in Ancient Greek even as the Hellhound lunges and swipes at Percy. Forty arrows thwack against its neck, and Nisi shoves Percy back into the water when she sees blood seeping from his chest. The dead Hellhound melts into the shadows, but her attention is on Percy’s wounds, making sure they heal. She doesn’t care if it gives his parent away. Luke comes nearer, glory moment forgotten as Chiron says, “Someone summoned it from inside the camp.”

“Percy did it!” 

“Quiet child.” Suddenly a hush falls over everyone. Green light makes her glance up at the trident above his head.

“Poseidon. Stormbringer. Earthsh-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Nisi waves Chiron off. “Sea god.”

“You already knew,” he accuses.

“Obviously.” She turns a knowing look on him. “You knew as well.”

Chiron moves him to cabin three the next morning, and that night, Nisi heads into the woods to find out who summoned the hellhound. She tracks his movements through the woods until she reaches the spot he entered, magic weaving into the wards to see who gave permission. A face flashes behind her eyes just as a twig snaps behind her. She has a bow and arrow in hand and drawn in a split second, spinning to level it on Luke. He steps into the moonlight, hands up in a peaceful gesture. She lights the arrow on fire.

“Nisi?”

“Why’d you summon the hellhound, Luke?” He freezes. “Why’d you steal the bolt, Luke?” Her voice rises in pitch until she’s crooning mockingly. “Why shouldn’t I just kill you, Luke?” More cracking has both looking over, and her bow lowers as the Oracle steps into the pale light.

“Welcome back, Synkínisi.”

“Hello again, Lady Oracle.” A mummified finger lifts a pouch that hangs around her neck. She vanishes her weapon and walks over to her, opening the pouch. “A half-blood of the Kingly gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds, and see the world in endless sleep. The traitor's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days. Olympus to preserve or raze,” she reads out. “Why show me this?” She puts the paper back in the pouch and green mist swirls from her mouth.

“Her brother may raze or preserve, but it all depends on the strength of her nerve. The bane of Kronos, shall cause his death throes. The child returned with the heart of stone, will be the first to gain her own throne. Her soul riddled with Tartarus, the new goddess sorceress.”

“I hate prophecies.” She runs her hands through her hair. “Thank you for the wise words, Lady Oracle.” The oracle shuffles off, and she turns back to Luke, finding him trying to slink away. She has him pinned to a tree in the next instant, one sword through his pants, holding his leg at an awkward angle, another against his throat. “Talk, Castellan, before I decide to simply take the information I want,” she snarls, a bead of blood dripping down his neck.

“The gods should have been overthrown a long time ago.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“He spoke to me in my dreams. Convinced me to steal something nobody had ever dared to. A true hero’s glory.”

“Who?”

“My great Grandfather.” She growls.

“You fool. You think Kronos actually cares about anything beyond himself?” He flinches at the name.

“He will begin a new Golden Age.”

“The Titans had their chance, and they failed.”

“Join me, Nisi,” he coaxes, trying to lean towards her some. “With you on our side, the gods will stand no chance.” She throws her head back and cackles.

“I don’t bow to those lesser than me. And Kronos is not fit to lick the dirt from my shoes.”

“She called you his bane.” Her head tilts and she smiles, malice dripping from the upturned corners.

“My father threw me in Tartarus when I was seven as a sacrifice in order to get Hecate’s attention. I spent half a year struggling to survive, until I was chased into his territory. For a year and a half, I was trapped with him. And then I escaped him. It took me another year to make it out of that hellhole. I swore during the month that I stayed in the underworld healing, that if I was ever in his presence again,” she leans forward to whisper in his ear, “I’d kill him.” 

She pulls back to give him the same too wide, too sharp, grin that she gave Clarisse what feels like years ago, and presses the dagger closer, forcing him to tilt his head up. More blood trickles over his adams apple. “Ally yourself with him, Luke Castellan, and I will not hesitate in gutting you like a pig.” Her grip loosens slightly. “Join me, Luke,” she purrs, eyes hooding. “We can overthrow our parents, and give the demigods the life they deserve.”

Nisi finally finishes repairing her car, listening to Percy complain about how the campers treat him now that he’s been claimed. She ruffles his hair and tells him they’ll go home soon. She has a lead on the missing bolt. And Hades’ Helm of Darkness. Which explains the Erinyes at Yancy. She rubs her eyes with a yawn.

“Are you getting enough sleep?” he asks worriedly.

“Don’t I usually?”

“No.”

Luke falls in step beside her as she leaves the cabin to hurry to the Big House.

“Something wrong?”

“Kronos is messing with Percy’s dreams.” He nearly stumbles, and the two reach the porch as it starts raining. It’s not supposed to rain inside camp. Grover and Chiron are waiting on the bottom floor. “Oracle?” Chiron nods. She flops onto the couch with a sigh, arm over her face, eyes shut. A few seconds pass before something shifts beside her. Snapping her hand out, she grabs someone’s wrist, her eyes still shut. “The last thing to wander so close to me while invisible, got a knife to the gut, child.” Annabeth takes off her hat with a frown.

“How did you-”

“Years of practice.” She puts her arm back over her face. “If you’re going to wander invisible, go to the other side of the room.” Percy comes down a few minutes later, sitting in a pinochle chair.

“I’m to retrieve what was stolen and return it.”

“I knew it!” Grover crows.

“Percy, what exactly did she say?” Chiron asks, and Percy shifts.

“You shall go west, and face the god that has turned.” Ares. “You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.” Helm and bolt. “You shall hear the one who craves power. And you shall meet the one who desires to devour.” Well, those sound pleasant. Chiron starts talking about how he believes Hades to be at fault. Percy keeps tossing her worried glances after Chiron says a quest of three.

“What Perseus?”

“I promised Grover I’d take him on whatever quest I got.” She shrugs.

“Okay.” Annabeth rips off her cap of invisibility 

“I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain.”

“That's okay as well.” Nisi shrugs again, and Percy turns to her with a pleading look. “I'm not part of your quest. I'm just the chauffeur.”

“Nisi, that's not proper-"

“They are twelve. I'm not letting three twelve year olds travel cross country by themselves. It's not happening. I will drive them.” Chiron opens his mouth to argue again. “You can't stop me, either.” Silence. She turns to the kids. “I'm driving.”

“Very well. No time to waste. You should go pack.” Luke trails after her and as they reach the cabin, the rain stops.

“If it wasn't Percy, would you still be unwilling-"

“Yes,” she says firmly. “I'm not doing this to just protect him. I'm also protecting Annabeth and Grover. They are children. We should not be using child soldiers.” She grabs a knapsack from under her bed. 

“What's in there?” 

“Clothes, cash, coins, credit card, ambrosia, nectar, water, food, flashlight, lighter, matches, dagger, pocket knife, cell phone charger.”

“Damn.”

“Bag itself is fireproof, waterproof, indestructible, and unloseable. And it's bigger on the inside.”

“I love your mind.” Nisi snorts.

“So do I. When we get back, I’ll finish hiding you from the rest.” He seems to sag. “I would like to tie you into the wards at home, too, if you think you can make it there once a week to recharge them. Once he realizes you're no longer his puppet, he'll be pissed.”

“Okay. Once you get back.” They head to her car, and he hitches a ride up to the property line.

“Luke, are you coming, too?” Annabeth is blushing slightly. How cute.

“No, just came to say goodbye.” Once Annabeth stops focusing on the blond, her grey eyes snap to Nisi. 

“Shotgun.” Percy immediately groans.

“Fair is fair, Perce. She called it, she gets it. Bags in the trunk.”

“Percy, this was a gift from your father. I didn't realize it was you that I was waiting for.” Chiron hands Percy a ballpoint pen. He stares at it for a few seconds before realization crosses his face, and he uncaps it. A celestial bronze sword appears in its place.

“It’s name is Anaklusmos.”

“Riptide,” Percy translates, then turns to Nisi. “You won't let me accidentally ruin the world, right?”

“I've got your back, little sea. No worries.” She ruffles his hair with an easy smile.

The car ride starts smoothly, Percy calling Sally to fill her in for the first 15 minutes, and then he coaxes stories out of Nisi as the radio plays in the background. She’s trying to stay off the interstate until she knows she won't get stuck in a gridlock. Which means, they're currently going 50 down a rural New Jersey road. The car skids slightly as she hits the brakes, arm coming out to hold Annabeth against the seat.

“Nisi, what- oh crap.” Three old ladies are standing a little up the road. “I thought you said they stay dead for a lifetime.”

“I said if you were lucky,” Annabeth snaps back at Percy. “You're obviously not.”

“All three of them,” Grover moans. “Di immortals.” Nisi revs the car, rolling down her window as the three Erinyes start walking towards them.

“Cease and desist,” she calls out. They hesitate, then transform into leathery hags. “Bad choice, ladies.” She turns the radio up a bit higher and hits the gas. She's back up to 50 and climbing in a few seconds. They scatter as she barrels towards them. Two land on the roof of her car as Alecto flaps madly to stay beside Percy's window. A claw curls around Nisi's door, and she doesn't think twice about grabbing and yanking. 

A sudden bump, and three turns to two. She swerves suddenly, and Alecto is forced to fall back. Scratching reminds her of the other one on her roof. It's a straight road, so Nisi uses magic to make her car behave like it has cruise control, staying at a steady 85 mph.

“I hate when you do this Nisi,” Percy says from the backseat.

“Me too,” she replies, then pulls herself through the window to sit on the ledge, steering with her foot. A crossbow forms in her hand, and she starts shooting at who she recognizes as Tisiphone. She ran over Megaera apparently. When the Fury flies off in front of the car, Nisi slides back into her seat. 

“Stop doing that!” Percy shouts. She just grins into the rearview mirror. Then, she reaches over and unbuckles Annabeth.

“Hey! What are you doing!?” Nisi doesn't answer, pulling her into the middle seat and rebuckling her before wrapping her hand in the other seatbelt. 

After making sure the girl is secure, she calls back to the boys, “Hold on tight back there.” They're going too fast to hit the Fury head on. Doing so would be like hitting a deer. So, one handed, since one arm is firmly against Annabeth’s chest, she hits the brakes and turns the wheel to drift around the Fury. Once she has a clear shot, she puts her knee on the wheel to hold it steady, and conjures her crossbow again. The bolt hits Tisiphone right between the eyes. She drops the bow and yanks the car back straight.

“You're insane!” Grover shouts from the back as Nisi releases the seat belt, letting Annabeth go. 

Alecto has managed to get ahead of them and is now barreling right at her windshield, screaming, “Give it back! Give it back!” Sticking her hand out the window, she uses the mirror to steady her crossbow and fires three shots. One hits her shoulder, making her jerk upright. The next hits her hip, turning her towards Nisi. The third pierces right through her chest, and gold dust covers her windshield. She slows back down to 40 and turns on the wipers. Once it's clean, she relaxes back against her seat with a sigh.

“Everyone okay?” She gets murmured agreements. “Good.” Another uneventful hour passes before pulling into McDonald's. “Anyone hungry?”


	5. Road Trip

Eventually, the boys fall asleep in the back, which leaves the girls awake up front. 

“So, you've spent five years at camp?” 

“Yeah.” Nisi glances over at her, remembering Luke telling her he met Annabeth on the streets when she was seven.

“My father was ecstatic when Hecate first told him I was their daughter. That changed around my fifth birthday. See, Terance had a very specific and traditional idea of how a girl should behave. They should want dolls and tea parties and dresses. They shouldn’t like weapons or snakes or getting dirty. Girls should be respectful and demure and quiet. They shouldn’t be brash and loud and rude.” 

Annabeth’s watching her closely. “Dolls are creepy. My tea parties tended to end in explosions because I liked to experiment with magic. I wore dresses very rarely. I found it easier to learn sword fighting in pants. I did teach myself how to do it in a dress though, not wanting to be caught off guard. I was friends with all the snakes in the garden. I was never bothered by getting dirty, mostly because a lot of ingredients I needed where in places dirt was impossible to avoid. And as you’ve noticed, I am nothing but brash and loud and rude. 

“He began to resent me, and it festered into pure hatred. I was relieved when he left me at camp when I was six. Two months later and he could no longer stand the lack of Hecate’s presence at his home. He started searching for a way to keep her attention, and I started getting nightmares from Kronos every night. He managed to convince Terance that he could ensure Hecate’s devoted attention… by sacrificing me to Tartarus.” 

Nisi glances in her mirror to change lanes as she says this, and when she turns back, Annabeth looks horrified. “Yeah, and so, he searches for another four months before finding an opening close enough to the surface for him to access. On my seventh birthday, he threw me in. It took me three years to escape.” A few minutes of silence pass, and Nisi thinks that perhaps she won’t talk. Which is perfectly okay. And then she starts.

“My dad never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work. She wasn’t happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent. He’s resented me ever since. I was left on his doorstep in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr, the West Wind. You’d think my dad would remember that as a miracle, right? Like, maybe he’d take some digital photos or something. But he always talked about my arrival like it was the most inconvenient thing to ever happen to him. 

"When I was five, he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a ‘regular’ mortal wife and had two ‘regular’ mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn’t exist.” She’s messing with the ring on her necklace. “My stepmom treated me like I was a freak. She wouldn't let me play with her kids. And my dad went along with it. Every time something dangerous happened- like a monster attack- they would look at me resentfully, like ‘How dare you put our family at risk’. I was seven when I got the hint and I ran away.”

“You ever go back?”

“Yeah. Two summers ago, he sent me this,” she flashes Nisi the ring, “in a folded up letter. It was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He wouldn't have gotten through his doctoral program at Harvard without her. He said he wanted me to have it. He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me. He wanted me to come and live with him.” She pauses.

“How was it?”

“I believed him. I tried to go home for the school year, but my stepmom was the same as ever. She didn't want her kids put in danger by living with a freak. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. I didn't even make it to winter break before I called Chiron and went right back to Camp Half Blood.”

“You ever think about going back again?”

“No thanks. I'm not into self inflicted pain.”

“Okay. If you do, not saying you will,” she holds up a hand in self defense, “just if you do, I’ll monster proof you a phone and then you can call me if you need to come back.” Annabeth nods and then curls up, dozing off after 20 minutes of silence.

She drives for a few more hours, pulling into a rest stop in Missouri. She sets an alarm for eight, giving herself five hours of sleep, and sets up wards to keep everything away before sleeping herself. 

The dead tug her wrists anxiously, whispers floating around her. Cold seeps into her bones as she goes with them, and then she sees what has them so worried. Percy is walking towards the pit.

“The little hero, too young, too weak, but perhaps you will do.” Kronos. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

“Or,” she calls out, startling Percy into turning around, “you could pick on someone your own size.”

“Well, well, well. Synkínisi. The girl who was meant to die.” She cocoons Percy in magic and pushes his consciousness into a different dreamscape, releasing Kronos’ hold on him.

Her alarm goes off hours later, and she yawns before pulling the car closer to the main building and going inside to buy a cup of coffee and donuts. The kids wake up at various stages of the next hour, and Percy calls shotgun when she stops at a gas station to let them stretch their legs.

“That wasn't Hades, was it?” he asks as she fills the tank up.

“No. It was Kronos.” He twirls his pen, at an obvious loss.

“Hey, Nisi?” She turns as Annabeth walks up to them, wringing her Yankee's cap.

“Yes?”

“Can we make a little detour?”

“Where?”

“The St. Louis Arch.” Nisi studies her for a moment, remembering the architectural book she brought as entertainment.

“Sure, little owl. We can do that.” When they reach the Arch, Nisi hangs back a little and lets the kids talk as she checks her monster tracker. Nothing in the database is nearby. But there are a lot of things she doesn't have registered yet. They get a car by themselves for the way up, and poor Percy looks like he wants to crawl out of his skin. Once they reach the top, Annabeth talks about structural supports and how she would have designed a see through floor and made the windows bigger. Nisi listens with fond amusement, up until the elevator opens again. One singular lady steps out with a chihuahua in her arms. The ranger announces the observation deck is closing, and Nisi spends a few moments indulging Annabeth until all but two of the mortals have left. One tourist and one park ranger. She tugs Percy a bit closer.

“What?”

“Do you want to get on the elevator with them or let the park ranger go instead?” He stares at her with wide sea green eyes, only for them to widen more when he sees the other lady with them.

“The ranger.” Nisi nods, and they walk to the elevator Annabeth and Grover just got on. There's one seat left, and Nisi lays a hand on the ranger’s elbow with an easy smile.

“Get on.” He steps on and sits in the last seat.

“Wait, Nisi-”

“Percy, what's-”

“How brave,” the woman hisses behind them.

“We’ll meet you at the bottom.” Nisi grins at the two. Percy nods resolutely beside her, pulling out Riptide. The door slides shut. The chihuahua jumps from her arms and grows. Head of a lion, body of a goat, snake as a tail. The lady’s body morphs into a snake’s, pupils slit sideways, covered in scales. The Chimera and her mother Echidna.

“Be honored, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am-"

“Echidna, Mother of all Monsters,” Nisi finishes. 

“Like, the anteater?” Nisi snickers as Echidna starts to rant.

“Heads or tails?” He looks at her like she's crazy then,

“Tails.”

“Venomous. Don't get bit. Here.” A shield forms on his free arm. “Hey ugly.” The lion's head snaps towards her. “That's it. Give it your best shot.” A column of fire hits her shield, magic keeping it from damaging the Arch. Her clothes singe and smoke along the edges, but she ignores it, biding her time. The fire stops, and the Chimera roars. Nisi lunges, sword morphing into a spear, spear growing a lead ball on the end. She shoves the ball as far down it's throat as she can.

“Nisi!” A heavy weight slams into her shield, and she nearly topples when it disappears. She looks down and finds a decapitated snake’s head biting her shield. Percy is standing nearby, panting. The Chimera is spasming, suffocating, dying, and Echidna is wailing. Her attention focuses on the two demigods. 

“You will pay! You killed my daughter! You-" her head hits the floor. Nisi plucks a hair and a scale from the two heads before stuffing them in a side pocket of her bag.

“Come on, Perce. Let's go reassure Grover and Annabeth.” They have the elevator to themselves, and both sigh in relief as the door opens. The two kids immediately collide with Percy, making sure he’s okay, and Nisi takes the moment to start tying the two monsters into her database. The four head for her car as Percy recounts their fight. A face catches Nisi's eye. “Perseus,” he turns to look at her, “go see what that nereid wants.” He frowns, but does as told, and Nisi explains her database to Grover and Annabeth when they ask. Percy comes back over.

“She told me my father wants me to go to the Santa Monica beach before I go to the Underworld. And I'm not to trust the gifts.” Nisi nods. 

“Alright. Another detour. No problem.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't-"

“Hey,” Nisi soothes the girl, hand brushing her cheek, “I'm not upset that we came here. I'm glad you got to see the Arch and explore it. Shit happens. It's not your fault.”

“She’s right,” Grover says, and Percy nods along. “It's not your fault.”

Nisi runs her fingers through her hair as the iris message with Luke connects.

“How's it going?” She gives him a baleful glare. “That bad?”

“Three hours in and we had all three Erinyes attacking my car. I think I scared the kids more than they did with my amazing driving skills. Which reminds me,” she points a finger at him, “do you know how to drive?”

“No.”

“I'm teaching everyone 16 and older when I get back. That way I won't have to steer with my foot as I shoot at monsters.” His eyes are wide. She jabs her finger at him again. “Exactly!”

“Anything besides the Kindly Ones?”

“We stopped by the St. Louis Arch for Annabeth. And who meets us at the top? Echidna and her daughter, Chimera. Luke, if these kids had been alone,” she doesn't finish the sentence, not needing to as his expression turns grim. “How's camp life?”

“Someone leaked the Poseidon-Zeus standoff. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon. Athena is with Zeus.”

“How bad is it?”

“So far only one fight.” Nisi sighs. “I'll keep them in check. Focus on those three.”

“No kidding. With Hades sending the Furies for the helm, and Zeus sending Echidna for the bolt, so far, I honestly don't want to know what else they’ll try.”

“Stay safe. You're actually pretty cool.”

“Thanks, Luke, thanks.” They cut the connection, and Nisi walks into the diner where the kids were eating.

“After all, I'm the one who told him of my suspicions of old Corpse Breath.” Ares. How… interesting. 

“You told him Hades stole the bolt?” Nisi hangs back and watches. 

“Sure. Framing someone to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for this little quest."

“Thanks,” Percy grumbles.

“Hey, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way.”

“We're doing fine on our own.”

“The water park is an hour west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride.”

“What interrupted your date?” Percy asks. “Something scare you off?” Ares looks nervous, so it's probably a trap set by Hephaestus. Wonderful.

“You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me.” Nisi slides in next to Percy and smirks at the god of war.

“No worries, Ares. We’ll be here in less than two hours.” She managed to knock him off balance, and it takes him a moment to nod and disappear.

“Not good. Ares sought you out, Percy,” Grover says. “This is not good.” Nisi moves to Annabeth's booth, munching on a fry.

“What would scare him off?” Percy asks her.

“Hephaestus probably laid a trap for him.”

Well, she was right. Nisi can't stop the net from closing, or the metal spiders from swarming Percy and Annabeth. The park's not connected to the power anymore, so Grover has no luck turning the water on. 

“Percy, you have to get the water yourself!” His eyes close. The cameras go live as water bursts from the pipes. She can't do anything but watch as the two 6th graders fly through the ride and jump from the boat to avoid smashing into the locked gate. “Grover, catch them please.” The three end up tumbling to the ground, banged up, but safe. Nisi turns to the cameras. “Show’s over.” They turn off and back to their original positions. “Not bad, little ones. Nice teamwork.”

“You're a jerk,” is the first thing out of Percy’s mouth when they meet back up with Ares. Nisi cackles. Ares tosses a blue nylon backpack at Percy, but Nisi catches it instead. 

“Thank you, Lord Ares.” She smirks, a gut feeling it's their ticket to the stolen items.

“I don't like you.” Her smirk widens. 

“It’s entirely mutual.” She herds the kids to her car, Grover calling shotgun, and drives off. It's getting late. She won't be able to drive more than five hours before needing to stop and sleep. Grover seems to doze off within the first hour, and she stays quiet as Percy and Annabeth start talking.

“I'm sorry for freaking out back at the water park, Percy."

“That's okay.”

“It's just… spiders.” She glances back to see the young girl shudder.

“Because of the Arachne story. She got turned into a spider for challenging your mother to a weaving contest, right?” 

“Arachne’s kids have been taking it out on children of Athena ever since. If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll find me. I hate the creepy things. Anyways, I owe you.”

“We're a team, remember?” Percy reminds her. “Besides, Grover did the fancy flying.”

“I was pretty amazing, wasn't I?” Grover mumbles, apparently not as asleep as they thought. Nisi snickers along with the other two.

“Yes, you were.” She ruffles his hair between his horns. He gives her this sad look.

“It's a nice change.”

“It's not going to go wrong, Grover.”

“Luke told you.”

“Yeah. He told me how brave you were, how you didn't leave them behind despite orders.”

“Her death was my fault. The council of cloven elders said so.”

“Now, who are you going to believe? A bunch of fat, old satyrs, who don't know what the world is like anymore, or me and Luke, who know what it takes to do what you did.” 

“I'm going to say you should believe Nisi on this,” Percy pipes in. “She knows a lot about making hard decisions to help people who need it.”

“And you have to be the satyr with the biggest heart since you found both Percy and Thalia.” Nisi nods, agreeing with Annabeth.

“You were able to find him despite my wards. And my wards are a work of art. It shouldn't have been possible.”

“You'll be the searcher to find Pan. I know it.” A few seconds after Percy's declaration, Grover’s asleep. Nisi snorts. “How does he do that?”


End file.
